This invention concerns ambulatory apparatus for aiding physically challenged individuals in moving about and for assuming sitting, reclining and standing positions.
The prior art is replete with ambulatory apparatus of the type for supporting and assisting physically challenged users in moving about, walking, exercise or otherwise going on foot. Many such prior art ambulatory apparatus can be found not only in private residences for permitting physically challenged users to move about in their homes, but also in elderly care and physical therapy facilities. Although exemplary, known ambulatory apparatus are difficult to construct, uncomfortable and prove particularly challenging and dangerous for physically challenged users to use independently. Given these and other deficiencies in the art, the continued need for certain new and useful improvements is evident.
The above problems and others are at least partially solved and the above purposes and others realized in new and improved ambulatory apparatus for aiding physically challenged users in moving about and for assuming sitting, reclining and standing positions. An exemplary ambulatory apparatus embodiment consists of a framework mounted to a chassis for movement between sitting, standing and reclining conditions. Leading, trailing and intermediate wheel assemblies are attached to the chassis and support the chassis in first and second wheeled conditions. The first wheeled condition is the leading and intermediate wheel assemblies engaged for wheeled movement against a support surface, and the second wheeled condition is the trailing and intermediate wheel assemblies engaged for wheeled movement against a support surface. The chassis and the framework define a center of gravity that is centered at the intermediate wheel assembly in each of the sitting and reclining conditions of the framework, and that is centered at the leading wheel assembly in the standing condition of the framework. The framework and the chassis adjust between the sitting, standing and reclining conditions of the framework causing the defined center of gravity at the intermediate wheel assembly in each of the sitting and reclining conditions of the framework, and at the leading wheel assembly in the standing condition of the framework. The framework includes a backrest, a seat and a legrest. Preferably, at least one of the backrest, the seat and the legrest is mounted for reciprocal movement for permitting at least one of the backrest, the seat and the legrest to move reciprocally with the operator in response to movement of the framework between the sitting, standing and reclining conditions. In a particular embodiment, the legrest is movable between lowered and raised positions and between shortened and lengthened conditions in response to movement of the legrest between the lowered and raised positions. The immediate ambulatory apparatus embodiment incorporates controls and a drive assembly for driving one of the leading, trailing and intermediate wheel assemblies in response to actuation of the controls. The chassis is furnished with a movable ballast, that is disposed in relation to the framework causing the defined center of gravity at the intermediate wheel assembly in each of the sitting and reclining conditions of the framework, and that adjusts so as to be disposed in relation to the framework causing the defined center of gravity at the leading wheel assembly in the standing condition of the framework.
Another ambulatory apparatus embodiment of the invention includes a body-supporting framework that is supported by a chassis for movement between first, second and third conditions for supporting and moving an operator between sitting, standing and reclining positions, respectively. The framework has a backrest, a seat, a legrest mounted for pivotal movement between lowered and raised positions, and a footrest portion mounted to the legrest for reciprocal movement between retracted and extended conditions. The footrest portion is reciprocally moveable between the retracted and extended conditions in response to pivotal movement of the legrest between the lowered and raised positions. Leading, trailing and intermediate wheel assemblies are attached to the chassis and support the chassis in a first wheeled condition, which is composed of the leading and intermediate wheel assemblies engaged for wheeled movement against a support surface, and a second wheeled condition, which is composed of the trailing and intermediate wheel assemblies engaged for wheeled movement against a support surface. The chassis and the framework define a center of gravity that is centered at the intermediate wheel assembly in each of the first and third conditions of the framework, and that is centered at the leading wheel assembly in the second condition of the framework. The framework and the chassis adjust between the first, second and third conditions of the framework causing the defined center of gravity at the intermediate wheel assembly in each of the first and third conditions of the framework, and at the leading wheel assembly in the second condition of the framework. The immediate ambulatory apparatus embodiment incorporates controls and a drive assembly for driving one of the leading, trailing and intermediate wheel assemblies in response to actuation of the controls. Preferably, at least one of the backrest and the seat is mounted for reciprocal movement. The chassis is furnished with a movable ballast, that is disposed in relation to the framework causing the defined center of gravity at the intermediate wheel assembly in each of the first and third conditions of the framework, and that adjusts so as to be disposed in relation to the framework causing the defined center of gravity at the leading wheel assembly in the second condition of the framework.